1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun visor device, more particularly to a sun visor device for shading the rear window of an automobile which can be easily and quickly installed and dismantled.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sun visor device comprises a shade roller A and a hanger B. The shade roller A has a retractable shade body A1 which can be pulled out by means of a pull shank A2 having a hole A21 formed therein. The shade roller A is affixed to a platform C1 interposed between the rear window C2 of an automobile C and the back of rear seat C3 of the automobile C by means of two fastening seats A3 which are fastened to the platform C1 by screws A4. The hanger B is provided with a hook B1 and is fixed to the roof panel C4 of the automobile C by a screw D. In this respect, the shade body A1 can be stretched so as to shade the rear window C2 of the automobile C when the hole A21 of the pull shank A2 is grasped by the hook B1. This kind of sun visor device suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) To respectively fix the fasten seat A3 and the hanger B to the platform C1 and the roof panel C4 of the automobile C, the screws A4, D must be screwed into the body of the automobile C. In this way, the interior surface of the automobile C will be damaged by drilling. PA1 (2) It takes a lot of labor to install such a sun visor device since the installation of the sun visor device comprises the steps of precisely drilling holes in the platform C1 and the roof panel C4 at predetermined positions, respectively aligning the screws A4 and D with the holes drilled in the platform C1 and the roof panel C4, and screwing said screws into said drilled holes. Such a complicated installation procedure naturally increases labor costs. PA1 a stay rod having a first and a second end, PA1 a shade roller comprising a retractable shade body, and an elongated housing for receiving the retractable shade body. The shade body has a pull member connected to one end thereof so that the retractable shade body can be pulled out from the elongated housing by means of the pull member.